Three Digi-characters at the Pokemon World.
by Megamastermaind
Summary: Tai, Davis, Takato and their respective Digimon are sucked in to a whole new world.
1. Prologue.

Warning:  
  
I don't own any of Digimon or Pokemon stuff.  
  
I decided to make a Pokemon/Digimon fan-fic because my request of having the materials I need to do the Demon's Crest fan-fic has not yet arrived. For now I'll leave. I 'm afraid I won't be able to write the first chapter today(I'm getting late for home). Anyway, any comment will be accepted at:  
  
megamastermaind@yahoo.com.mx  
  
See you around. 


	2. The Vortex.

It was a nice morning on Odaiba when someone entered into an Internet Cafe, it was a young boy with goggles and spiky reddish brown hair carrying a backpack. He grinned when he realized he was the only person at the Internet Cafe.  
  
''This is great'', he thought. ''No one is here but me, now I'll be able to enter the Digital World without any problem''.  
  
He went to the clerk and paid the time he was going to use the computer.  
  
''Okay, I paid for one hour, of course, what the clerk doesn't suspect is that I'll be there more than an hour, when I get to the Digital World, I'll call Izzy to see if I can land on his place when I return, that's if I get succesful in entering the Digital World, however''.  
  
He went to a computer where the clerk couldn't see him, but before he went he heard someone.  
  
''Hey, Davis!''  
  
He turned around to see an older boy with brown hair and a blue headband around his head.  
  
''Hey there, Tai!'' answered Davis.  
  
They were very good friends, both of them played at the same soccer team and both were very good players on that sport.  
  
''What brings you here?'' Tai asked. Davis wasn't very sure if telling the truth or not.  
  
''Well...uh...ya see..'' he was about to make an excuse when he heard the clerk's voice.  
  
''Darn it! I forgot the support disks''. He turned to Tai and Davis: ''Hey, you two. Would you watch the Cafe for just some minutes till I get back with the support disks?''.  
  
Tai wasn't very sure of doing that, but Davis was.  
  
''Yeah, sir, it will be no problem for us''.  
  
''Davis!'' said Tai.  
  
''Okay'' the clerk said ''You'll be in charge, but don't enter any forbbiden sites. Understood?''.  
  
''No problem'' answered Davis.  
  
''All right, I'll try to be here as soon as I can'' the clerk said. Right when the clerk left Tai gave Davis a very unpleased look  
  
''Why you just did that?'' he said annoyed.  
  
''You'll see'' replied Davis with a wide grin on his face.  
  
''Wait a second'' Tai said with suspect  
  
''I think I know what are you are up to''.  
  
''Oh really?'' replied Davis.  
  
''You aren't trying to enter to the Digital World, are you?'' asked Tai, this left Davis without nothing to say.  
  
''Come on, Davis, you can't lie to me, only someone like yourself can have that crazy idea'' Davis had to face the music.  
  
''OK, I give up,yes, you are right, I'm trying to get into the Digital World, so?'' admitted Davis.  
  
''Davis, don't you remember that the gates are closed now that MaloMyotismon is defeated?'' Davis sighed, remembering that just a couple of weeks passed after that fight  
  
''It's gonna take a long time till the gates get open again.Even if you have a D-3, the chances to opening the Digiport are very low'' Tai said ''You may have no way to open the gate''.  
  
''Okay, Tai, you've won, I'll quit, but still I'm gonna have to stay here, because of the 'charge' I got.''  
  
Just when Davis sat on the desk he barely saw Tai approach the computer he was about to use, he got up from the desk and saw Tai on the computer with his Digivice on his hand.  
  
''Hey, you big cheater!'' he yelled. ''Well, I was only seeing the gate...'' he started to explain  
  
''Yeah, right! Now who's the liar? Tai frowned, it was obvious that he also wanted to get into the Digital World.  
  
''Okay, Davis, you got me, I wanna go to the Digital World too, I really miss it''.  
  
''That's okay, Tai, I really miss it too. I was planning to go alone, well, not very alone, am I right, Demiveemon?'' Demiveemon quickly got out of Davis' backpack  
  
''Right'' he answered, Tai smiled.  
  
''Well guess what? I'm going with you!''.  
  
''Count me in!'' a voice said.  
  
Tai, Davis and Demiveemon turned around to see who said that, it was Agumon. Before leaving the Digital World after defeating MaloMyotismon, Tai decided to bring Agumon to the Real World. That day he managed to reach Tai to the Internet Cafe without being seen.  
  
''Hey there, Agumon'' Demiveemon saluted.  
  
''Good to see you again, Demiveemon'' Agumon replied.  
  
Davis grinned again ''Then let's stop wasting time here, let's try to open the Digiport!'' Everyone agreed. Davis approached the computer, and took his D-3.  
  
''DIGIPORT, OPEN!'' however, the gate didn't answered.  
  
''Huh?'' Davis startled.  
  
''Try again'' cheered Tai  
  
''Right...DIGIPORT, OPEN!'' and again, the gate didn't answered.  
  
''DIGIPORT, OPEN!'' but nothing.  
  
''Man'' Davis gave up '' you were right, Tai, it's no use''  
  
''Actually, I said that to make you not to enter, so I could have the Digital World all for myself''  
  
''Well, guess what, pal? You've failed, and not only that, now we know that the Digiport won't open''  
  
''It's not over yet, Davis, let's give it one more try, this time, we'll do it together''  
  
''Then let's do it''. Tai and Davis took their Digimon and their Digivices and faced the computer.  
  
''DIGIPORT OPEN!'' they yelled together, but no response.  
  
''Maybe it's the wrong computer'' Davis joked  
  
''Stop joking, Davis, you know we can enter the Digital World from ANY computer''  
  
'' Then let's try it again'' Davis said.  
  
''DIGIPORT, OPEN!'' and...no response.  
  
''DIGIPORT, OPEN!'' ''DIGIPORT, OPEN!'' ''DIGIPORT, OPEN!'' and the computer kept on not responding.  
  
Davis frowned ''I told you, Tai, it's no use. We'll never be able to open the gate!''  
  
Right after he said that the computer took a very weird yellow glowing.  
  
''Hey, guys, you made it!'' Agumon yelled happily  
  
''Now we'll gonna be able to go into the Digital world!'' added Demiveemon. But Tai and Davis weren't so sure  
  
''Do you agree, Davis?''  
  
''I don't know, Tai, the computer doesn't get that weird glowing whenever we open the Digiport''  
  
''You're right'' Tai agreed ''It may be dangerous''  
  
Suddenly, the glowing went stronger and a strange vortex appeared  
  
''What? A vortex? We better get outta here now before something awful happens!'' yelled Tai, but just before they could turn around and run away, the vortex sucked Tai, Davis, Agumon and Demiveemon inside, after that, the vortex closed...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at an alternate world, at night...  
  
A young boy with light brown hair and yellow goggles sat on his bed with lots of thoughts in his head ''Tomorrow we'll all go to the Digital World to rescue Calumon, and we better get him home safe and sound, I don't ever wanna know what will happen if the Devas manage to get his power''  
  
Then he heard his mother voice ''Takato! It's bedtime''  
  
''Okay, Mom!'' he replied as he turned off the lights and went to his bed  
  
''Man, I forgot my pajamas'' but he stopped. Why would he ever concern to wear pajamas to sleep when tomorrow he was about to do the biggest journey of his life? Takato buried himself on his thoughts, after a couple of minutes someone's voice took him away from his thoughts again, this time was a red dinosaur- like creature.  
  
''It's something wrong, Takatomon?''  
  
Takato grinned at the nickname the creature gave him since they met the first time.  
  
''No, there's nothing wrong, Guilmon, I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow and the quest we'll begin when we enter into the Digital World, and I can't stop thinking about Calumon either, as long as he is at the Devas' hands, everyone is in trouble''.  
  
''Don't worry, Takato'' said Guilmon ''you said we will go to rescue him, right?''.  
  
''Right, Guilmon'' answered Takato ''but it won't be easy, there may be lot of danger, such as the Devas''.  
  
He made a deep sigh and watched the city through his window.  
  
''Not only that'' he added ''both the Digital World and our world depend on our quest, if we make it, there will be no more problems on both worlds, if we fail, they're doomed''.  
  
Guilmon saw at Takato's face for a few seconds and he saw everything in his eyes: concern, doubt, fear, nerves, sense of responsibility, bravery.  
  
''We will make it, Takatomon'' he said with a smile.  
  
''Thanks for cheering me up, boy'' Takato said with another smile.  
  
''Okay, time for us to go to sleep, we don't wanna get late, do we?''  
  
''Of course not'' said Guilmon.  
  
''Then let's go to sleep, a big day awaits us tomorrow'' said Takato.  
  
Just before they went to sleep, they saw a strong glowing. ''What's that?'' Guilmon asked.  
  
Takato looked through the window, trying to find out the origin of the glowing, till he succeded  
  
''I don't know, but I think it's near the park''.  
  
Guilmon had an idea ''Should we find out?''  
  
Takato nodded ''I think we should, it may be a gate to the Digital World, and could take someone, we must avoid that''  
  
Without wasting time, Takato took his Modify Cards and his Digimon Partner and sneaked out of the house in order to get to the park, where were once the lair of Guilmon, but since Takato told his parent about Guilmon and ''introduced'' him to his parents, they let Guilmon stay at their home, not to mention that he also told his purpose of going to the Digital World, this weren't easy, but he manage to convince his parents to let him go. When they got to the park they started to look for the glowing's origin, they last fifteen minutes searching without any success.  
  
''Are you sure this is the right place?'' asked Guilmon  
  
''Yes'' said Takato ''I'm completely sure that the glowing came from here...well I think that the glowing ceased, thanks goodness, if it were a gate, it coulda made a lot of trouble''  
  
''You're right'' agreed Guilmon  
  
''Well, Guilmon, let's go home, maybe I was just seeing things'' but right after Takato said that, the glowing returned, this time from behind some bushes, Takato and Guilmon approached carefully to the bushes, then they saw it: It was a strong, yellow glowing.  
  
Succendly, after seeing the glowing, Guilmon started to growl at it, like he were feeling danger.  
  
''What is it, boy?'' asked Takato, but Guilmon kept on growling.  
  
''Danger, isn't it?'' after a couple of minutes Guilmon finally answered  
  
''Yes, I think so...''  
  
then a strong force came from the glowing, then the force turned into a vortex, wich started to pull Guilmon inside it. He fell to the floor, fighting for not be sucked in, then Takato grabbed Guilmon's hands quickly in an attempt to help him out, but it was useless, the vortex went sronger, pulling Guilmon and Takato to itself,  
  
''No!'' yelled Takato ''we gotta escape!''. Then, the vortex finally sucked Takato and Guilmon together, and closed after succeding...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Well, how do you liked my first chapter? Don't worry, on the next chapter Tai and Davis will meet Takato, and all together, they will try to find out a way to get out of the strange world they landed on...  
  
I'm now waiting for your reviews. Any comments will be accepted, from congratulations to scolds. But be good with me, it's my first fan-fic in my life, I hope that most of your comments will contain good stuff. Well, then see you soon. 


	3. Departed to a new world.

Tai, Davis and their Digimon felt their falling endless, they thought they were going to stay there forever after being sucked by the vortex, but about half an hour after that, the vortex appeared somewhere else and dropped them there, then it disappeared. Tai, Davis, Agumon and Demiveemon woke up un a place they never saw. They quickly realized that they were out in the open.  
  
''Where are we?'' asked Davis.  
  
''I think we are at the Digital World'' said Demiveemon.  
  
''I really doubt it'' said Tai.  
  
''Why?'' asked Agumon.  
  
''There's a lot of reasons to support my opinion'' answered Tai ''to start...''  
  
He could't keep on talking because they suddenly heard a scream, they looked up to see another vortex.  
  
''What!?'' yelled Davis ''Another vortex? I already had enough with one''  
  
''Me too'' agreed Tai. They were far from the vortex, but they could the able to see it. For their surprise, instead of sucking things to it, the vortex dropped out something. Tai took his old mini-telescope off of his pocket and saw what the vortex dropped out, it wasn't a something but a someone.  
  
''It seems that the vortex dropped out someone else'' said Tai  
  
''Well, at least we are not the only ones who had been transported to this weird place'' pointed out Davis.  
  
''Hey'' said Agumon ''let's see who fell''  
  
''Yeah'' agreed Demiveemon ''maybe we can help him''.  
  
''What do you think?'' asked Davis to Tai  
  
''I think we must help him too'' he answered ''remember, together we stand, if the fallen person decides to join us, we'll get bigger chances to get out of this place''.  
  
''Then let's stop wasting time here'' said Davis ''let's search him''.  
  
Tai, Davis and their Digimon started to search the fallen person, they saw him fall on the bushes, so they went there, when they arrived to the bushes, they saw the one that fell: It's was a young boy with light brown hair and yellow goggles, they also saw that he didn't came alone, along with him was a red dinosaur-like creature, with triangle series tattoed on his abdomen and forehead. They quickly presumed that it was a Digimon and that the kid was a Digidestined, the kid didn't woke up from the falling, but the Digimon did. They were seeing them from a distance , so the dinosaur Digimon didn't noticed Tai, Davis, Agumon and Demiveemon, instead, he started to shake the boy's body to wake him up.  
  
''Takatomon, wake up'' he said ''please, Takatomon, wake up''.  
  
The young boy started to move and the dinosaur-like Digimon released a sigh of relief. The boy made a groan when he woke up, then he got up, rubbing his head.  
  
''Oww, man'' he said ''that was a fall''.  
  
''Are you okay, Takatomon?'' the dinosaur Digimon asked him  
  
''Yeah'' the boy replied ''I'm okay, and you?''  
  
''I'm just fine too'' the dinosaur Digimon answered. Tai and the others thought it was the moment to show up.  
  
''Well, we're glad to know that said Davis as he and the others approached the boy and his Digimon. The boy gasped when he saw them  
  
''I can't believe it!'' he said ''I just can't believe it!''.  
  
''Believe what?'' the dinosaur Digimon asked.  
  
''Those'' the boy said ''those are...are...the Digidestined!''.  
  
''Digidestined?'' the Digimon asked  
  
''Yes, and we are just seeing them in person!''.  
  
''Well, we're glad that you know about us, Takatomon'' Agumon said.  
  
''Takatomon? Oh, that's just a nickname'' the boy said, still excited. Then, he got a hold of himself a few seconds to introduce himself  
  
''My name is Takato'' he said ''and he's my Digimon Partner'' added as he pointed to the dinosaur-like Digimon ''his name is Guilmon''.  
  
''Hello'' Guilmon saluted.  
  
''Well, nice to meet you'' said Davis as he extended his hand to Takato, who quickly shook it with his. '  
  
'Well, it's a VERY great honor to meet you in person, I still can't believe this. It's like a dream come true'' ''Then you better don't wake up'' said Tai.  
  
''Yeah'' replied Takato ''I hope not''.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they all were chatting about themselves...well...actually it was Takato.  
  
''So you're saying that at your world we're nothing but characters of a successful animated show?'' Tai asked.  
  
Takato nodded affirmatively.  
  
''Whoa! That's just cool! Real cool!'' exclaimed Davis.  
  
''And not only that'' Takato said ''There are lot of computer games and trading card games based on the Digimon.  
  
Tai and the others never thought they would be so famous at another world. Demiveemon changed the subject  
  
''And...how did you got here?''.  
  
''I don't know'' Takato answered ''We were at the park when a vortex appeared and dropped us here''.  
  
''Is this the Digital World?'' Guilmon asked  
  
''I'm afraid not'' replied Tai ''we were trying to enter into it when a vortex appeared and sent us to this place''  
  
''How do you know this isn't the Digital World'' Takato asked.  
  
''Lots of reasons'' explained Tai ''Do you see Davis' clothes? They weren't changed. And Demiveemon didn't Digivolved to Veemon, he always do that when we enter to the Digital World, so I have come to the conclusion that where ever we are right now, we are not in the Digital World.  
  
Davis took the floor ''Now we must find a way to get back home. What do you say if you join us?''.  
  
''Shall we join them, Takato?'' Guilmon asked.  
  
''Sure, boy'' Takato answered ''It'll be great''.  
  
''Yipee!'' exclaimed Agumon.  
  
''Three Digidestined are better than two'' said Demiveemon''.  
  
''Actually, I'm a Digimon Tamer'' said Takato ''Digimon Tamer?'' asked Tai.  
  
Takato gave them a large explanation of what was a Tamer.  
  
''But frankly, I don't like to fight, unless the circumstances make me to''.  
  
''That's good'' pointed out Tai ''You must not be so quarrelsome''.  
  
''Okay, now let's look for an exit'' said Davis ''so we can go back home''.  
  
''I'm with you'' said Tai.  
  
''I agree'' added Takato.  
  
''Then let's go'' said Agumon.  
  
''It will be fun'' added Demiveemon.  
  
''If Takato goes, then I go too'' said Guilmon. Everyone gathered their hands and raised them up in the air  
  
''THEN LET'S GO!''  
  
And so, Tai, Davis, Takato, Agumon, Demiveemon and Guilmon started a journey they will never forget...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
That's the end of chapter 2. On the next chapter the fun will begin and the story shall truly start. I'm now waiting for your reviews(from congrats to scolds). See ya around. 


	4. Duel.

Chapter 3: Duel  
  
By: Megamastermaind.  
  
  
  
Megamastermaind(Me): Well, I'm back with more of the fic, but first we would like to make some few announcements. Shall we start?  
  
Firebrand: Let's start, then. We wish to thank you, DigiDestined of Courage, for the support you gave us with your reviews.  
  
Phallanx: We also want to tell you, Fire Pheonix, that Megamastermaind made no one else go with Tai, Davis and Takato, because he didn't wanted to, despite your desire to have some of the girls on it.  
  
Megamastermaind: Actually, Phallanx, I did that because is a fic for everyone who is a fan of Tai, Davis and Takato.  
  
Arma: Then why didn't you said that before?  
  
Megamastermaind: Number One: I wanted to see everyone's reaction. Number Two: It was a surprise for all of fans of Tai, Davis and Takato.  
  
Dark Demon: I can already hear Tai, Davis and Takato celebrating, yet I'm already hearing Rika and all the female Digidestined complaining.  
  
Phallanx: I hope they don't complain for too long.  
  
Arma: It's natural, since they have their own fans...  
  
Firebrand: Now everything has sense...  
  
Megamastermaind: Thanks for the opinions, guys, oh! I almost forgot, there's one more message. Arma?  
  
Arma: With pleasure...Megamastermaind will change his writing style to make it easier to read, so this is good news for you, CatsMarch5.  
  
Megamastermaind: That's all with the messages. Now on the story.  
  
Dark Demon: By the way, Megamastermaind...Aren't you going to say that you don't own anything from Pokemon and Digimon?  
  
Megamastermaind: I already said that on the prologue, Dark Demon. Don't you think that once is enough for the whole story?  
  
Dark Demon: I guess so...  
  
Firebrand: You Human writers are so hard to understand, Megamastermaind...  
  
Megamastermaind: Well, that's the way us Humans are.  
  
Arma: Still, we'll be here helping you, since you are a great fan of DC(Demon's Crest).  
  
Megamastermaind: Thanks for the compliment, Arma, but I'll bear the Crests, you got it?  
  
(Arma nodds affimatively)  
  
Megamastermaind: Good, now let's head to the story...After falling into the weird world, Tai, Davis, Takato and their Digimon started to search a way to get out, but first, they are gonna have to deal with some trouble...  
  
  
  
After their chatting, Tai, Davis, Takato and their Digimon started to explore the place where they landed on, thanks to Tai's mini-telescope they realized that there was a forest in North direction and there was a weird road on South direction, they started to think which road they should take.  
  
''What about going to the woods?'' asked Davis.  
  
''I don't know, Davis'' answered Tai ''I'm afraid we get lost''  
  
''Then let's take the other road'' suggested Takato.  
  
''That's a good idea'' agreed DemiVeemon.  
  
''Maybe we can find a way home'' said Guilmon.  
  
''And we better find it fast'' said Agumon ''Everyone's must be worried about us right now''  
  
''He's right'' Takato thought to himself ''We are supposed to go to the Digital World tomorrow and rescue Calumon. I guess I shouldn't tell Tai and the others about that. I don't wanna worry them. I'll tell Guilmon about doing the same''.  
  
During the walking, Takato kept on talking with the Digidestined, and also how did he met his Digimon Partner.  
  
''So you're saying that you created Guilmon, first by drawing him as your imaginary Digimon Partner, and then he came to life to be a real Digimon Partner?'' asked Davis.  
  
''Yeah'' Takato replied ''And he's been the best friend I ever had''  
  
''That's sound sweet'' said Tai  
  
Takato was about to answer when he saw something ''Hey guys! I think I saw something''  
  
He wasn't wrong. Tai and the others look at the same direction Takato was seeing, and they saw a pink balloon-like creature (A/N: Already imagined who is this creature? Houston, we have a problem!).  
  
''What kind of Digimon is this one?'' asked Davis.  
  
Takato took his D-Power, but he didn't get any info about the ''Digimon'' they had in front of their eyes.  
  
''There is no data about him!'' Takato said ''This thing might not be a Digimon!''  
  
''Whatever it is, we got to be prepared'' said Davis ''ready, DemiVeemon?''  
  
''Ready'' he said as Davis took out his D-3.  
  
''DemiVeemon...Digivolve to...VEEMON!!...''  
  
The ballon-like ''Digimon'' looked this like he saw the weirdest thing on the world.  
  
''He doesn't look agressive'' Guilmon said.  
  
''Possibly'' Davis said ''We better ask him if he's friend or foe''  
  
''Are you good or evil?'' Veemon asked to the pink ballon-like ''Digimon'', but it didn't say a word, except for a very weird one he kept on saying over and over again...  
  
''Jigglypuff...''  
  
''Huh..?'' Veemon didn't expect that.  
  
''What's was that?'' Agumon asked.  
  
''I don't know'' Veemon replied ''That thing just keep on sayin' that strange word 'Jiglypuff' and their respective syllables over and over again, like it were the only word he knew''  
  
''Must be his name'' Takato said.  
  
''And I thought the Digital World couldn't be weirder than this'' pointed out Tai.  
  
At this, Jigglypuff showed a total strangeness look, but he didn't care, then he took out a microphone (A/N: COVER YOUR EARS!!) and started to sing a strange song...  
  
''What's that?'' asked Tai when he heard that weird song. The effects from the song of Jigglypuff didn't delayed to appear...  
  
''I don't know, but it's a sweet little song...'' answered Takato.  
  
''Sounds very relaxing...'' added Davis.  
  
''Like a lullaby...'' finished Guilmon with drowsiness on his words.  
  
In less than half a minute, Tai, Davis, Takato and their Digimon fell asleep. When Jigglypuff finished his song, he saw Tai and the gang sleeping, this make him angry and took his marker and started to make draws on the gang's faces, then he ran off...  
  
About a few minutes later, they all woke up with all the stuff Jigglypuff drew on them.  
  
''I guess he got mad because we fell asleep'' said Tai.  
  
''I wouldn't worry about that'' replied Davis looking on the draws he got in the face ''I would worry about how erasing all of this''  
  
''Well, there's a river'' Takato interfered.  
  
''Where?'' asked Veemon.  
  
''Over there'' Takato answered pointing a river that was kinda far away.  
  
''Should we?'' said Guilmon  
  
''It's not so far'' replied Agumon.  
  
Everyone agreed and in about twenty minutes, they reached the river and they cleaned all the stuff Jigglypuff drew on them. After that, the gang resumed on the walking they started. They felt they walked a couple of miles when they found a sign on the road.  
  
''Hey, guys'' said Davis ''look at that sign''  
  
The gang ran to the sign and rode the following:  
  
SOUTH: VIRIDIAN CITY.  
  
NORTH: VIRIDIAN FOREST.  
  
''Well, it seems we are on the right track'' said Tai  
  
''You're right'' Takato agreed ''It says that there's a city on the direction we are walking''  
  
''Great, we can get any info about this place if we go there'' finished Davis.  
  
''Then what are we waiting for?'' asked Veemon.  
  
''You're right'' said Davis ''Let's head to Viridian City right away!''  
  
''But first you'll have to face us!'' a female voice said.  
  
''What?'' Takato startled.  
  
He and the others turned around to find out who talked to them. It was a dark-haired girl who looked about sixteen, with another couple of girls as her companions, one was blonde and was youger than the dark-haired one, the other was the youngest, and she had brown-haired like the Digidestined and the Tamer. They had a quarrelsome look on their eyes.  
  
''Who in the Digital World are you?'' asked Davis.  
  
''Let us introduce ourselves'' the dark-haired girl said ''I am Janice''  
  
''My name is Helena'' the blonde one said.  
  
''And mine is Louise'' the brown-haired finished.  
  
''We are the best Pokemon trainers of here, and we always challenge every outsider we find''  
  
''Trainers of what?'' asked Tai.  
  
''We don't have any idea of what are you talking about'' said Davis.  
  
''Yes, you do'' replied Louise  
  
''No, we don't. And what do you want with us?'' asked Takato.  
  
''We see that you have Pokemon with you'' answered Helena, pointing to Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon.  
  
''And we want to challenge you to a Pokemon Duel!'' exclaimed Janice.  
  
''A what!?...'' said Tai.  
  
''A Pokemon Duel.'' Helena said '' And don't pretend you don't know anything because you got Pokemon, and they look strong''  
  
Tai, Davis and Takato looked at each other, confused, and they looked at Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon, they nodded as an agree: They didn't have any idea of what was happening.  
  
''Look'' said Davis ''We're just heading to that city named Viridian, and we don't want to have any trouble''.  
  
''I agree'' Takato said ''I think we should leave now''  
  
''No!'' interrupted Louise ''You won't leave without battling us''  
  
''Listen up'' said Tai ''We don't know any Pokemon, we don't want you to get hurt, and don't mess with our Digimon''  
  
''Digimon?...'' Janice asked  
  
''Yeah'' Agumon said finally ''Short for 'Digital Monsters'''  
  
''But we rather like the 'Digimon' sentence'' Veemon joined.  
  
''And we just wanna go home'' finished Guilmon.  
  
''Wow!'' exclaimed Helena ''Your Pokemon can actually talk!?''  
  
''They're must be extremely rare ones'' said Louise.  
  
''Hey! They're not 'Pokemon' or whatever you call them!'' scolded Davis.  
  
''Doesn't matter'' said Janice ''they look like Pokemon''  
  
''Well, we are not'' said Agumon, he was starting to get annoyed.  
  
''Let's stop talking'' Helena said ''Let's start!''  
  
''You are fighting me, headband head!'' Janice said to Tai.  
  
''This headband head has a name: Tai Kamiya'' Tai replied with botherness.  
  
''Then, the goggleheads are ours'' pointed ot Helena.  
  
''Gogglehead...'' Takato sighed and then smiled ''Rika isn't here and someone else is starting to call me 'Gogglehead'. I guess I won't miss her, but I won't let my name to be 'Gogglehead' here. So you'll know my name...It's Takato Matsuki''  
  
''And mine is Davis Motomiya!'' Davis exclaimed.  
  
''Well, Takato, Davis, it's time to battle'' Helena said ''And you, Davis...you are mine''  
  
''Huh?'' Davis said.  
  
Helena took a weird red and white ball and tossed it to the ground  
  
''JINX!...GO!''  
  
A Jinx appeared and this startled the gang.  
  
''Look at that!'' said Tai ''That Digimon must be under her influence! This only means that those girls are some some kind of Digimon Empresses!''  
  
''Then we must stop their evil goals right away'' Agumon said. The rest of the team agreed.  
  
Agumon was about to attack Jinx when Janice stepped on his way.  
  
''I said that your battle was with me'' she took another ball and tossed it as well.  
  
''WARTORTLE...I CHOOSE YOU!''  
  
After that, Wartortle appeared ready to fight Agumon.  
  
''Don't worry, guys, I'll help Davis'' Takato said, but then, Louise appeared in his way.  
  
''I dont think so...VAPOREON,GO!''  
  
Vaporeon appeared with the intentions to battle Guilmon.  
  
The gang found out that they had no other choice but to fight.  
  
''If you want to fight, then so be it'' Agumon said.  
  
''PEPPER BREATH!''  
  
Agumon shot his Pepper Breath against Wartortle, but he simply went inside his shell, and the Pepper Breath made no damage on the impact, after that, Wartortle went out of his shell.  
  
''What!?'' exclaimed Agumon ''My Pepper Breath didn't work!...''  
  
Janice only smiled, with victory on her eyes...  
  
  
  
On Davis' side, things wasn't getting any better either.  
  
''V-HEADBUTT!''  
  
Veemon succesfully hit Jinx with his V-Headbutt, but he realized he did no damage.  
  
''You'll need more than that to defeat Jinx'' Helena said. ''Jinx, use your Blizzard!''  
  
Jinx made the Blizzard attack, which hit Veemon, freezing him.  
  
''Veemon!'' exclaimed Davis, he realized this was going to be very hard battle...  
  
  
  
With Takato, a similar situation was happening: Guilmon was having very deep trouble with Vaporeon.  
  
''PYRO SPHERE!''  
  
However, Vaporeon evaded Guilmon's Pyro Sphere easily because of his speed.  
  
''How do you like Vaporeon's speed?'' Louise laughed.  
  
''It's not over yet!'' Takato shouted, then he took his cards.  
  
''Good thing I brought my cards with me'' Takato said to himself ''Guilmon, let's show the what are we made of, ready?''  
  
''Ready!'' replied Guilmon as Takato took his Speed Card.  
  
''DIGIMODIFY!...SPEED ACTIVATE!''  
  
With this, Guilmon went faster and managed to match his speed to Vaporeon's  
  
''PYRO SPHERE!''  
  
Vaporeon was almost hit by Guilmon's attack, he could feel the heat from the Pyro Sphere.  
  
''Dont let that Charmeleon look-like beats you, Vaporeon'' said Louise ''Use your Water Gun, now!  
  
Vaporeon obeyed and attacked Guilmon with his Water Gun, which took a clean hit on the Digimon.  
  
''Guilmon...No!'' Takato yelled...  
  
  
  
''This is getting harder than I thought'' Tai said to himself after seeing Agumon getting beaten up badly by Wartortle after he made a very hard Tackle on him.  
  
''Looks like I won'' hissed Janice.  
  
''No! Not a chance'' yelled Tai.  
  
''Tai, I'm tired'' said Agumon.  
  
''Don't worry, pal'' said Tai ''We will make it through this, and we won't give up''  
  
''Yes, we won't give up'' Agumon said, after that, Tai's Digivice started to glow.  
  
''Let's defeat these girls once it for all!'' shouted Tai.  
  
''Right'' Agumon agreed...  
  
''Agumon...Digivolve to...GREYMON!!...''  
  
Greymon appeared in front of Wartortle's eyes, leaving him frightened.  
  
''I wasn't meant to hurt you'' said Greymon ''But you gave me no choice...''  
  
Wartortle looked with impotence as Greymon prepared to attack.  
  
''NOVA BLAST!''  
  
Wartortle was hit by the fierce Nova Blast and fell to the ground fainted.  
  
''No! My Wartortle has been beaten up by a fire-type!'' yelled Janice ''What a tradegy...Wartortle, come back'' Then she took out her ball and retrieved Wartortle inside.  
  
''Now you know who are you dealing with'' Tai hissed.  
  
''Tai, we gotta help the others'' Greymon said.  
  
''You're right'' replied Tai...  
  
  
  
Guilmon barely got up from being hit by Vaporeon's Hydro Pump, and he was very hurt.  
  
''Ahh! The sweet taste of victory'' sighed Louise.  
  
''Don't anticipate it too soon'' replied Takato ''I still have plenty of cards under my sleeve...literally''  
  
''And what will you do?'' asked Louise.  
  
''This...'' answered Takato as he took his Digivolution Card...  
  
''DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!''  
  
The word ''Digivolution'' appeared on Takato's D-Power and allowed Guilmon to Digivolve...  
  
''Guilmon...Digivolve to...GROWLMON!!...''  
  
''Let's beat her quickly, Growlmon, so we can help the others'' said Takato  
  
''I'm on it'' replied Growlmon.  
  
''It won't be easy'' said Louise ''Vaporeon, Double-Edge, now!''  
  
Vaporeon attacked with his Double-Edge, but Growlmon was already waiting for that...  
  
''DRAGON SLASH!''  
  
With just one hit from the Dragon Slash, Vaporeon fell to the ground fainted.  
  
''Oh,no! Vaporeon...my poor little Vaporeon'' said Louise as she retrieved Vaporeon to her ball.  
  
''One down, now let's help Davis...''  
  
  
  
Davis didn't know what to do to unfreeze Veemon, till Greymon and Growlmon showed up, he smiled at his friends when they arrived.  
  
''PYRO BLASTER!''  
  
Growlmon's Pyro Blaster freed Veemon from the ice he was enclosed inside.  
  
''Thanks, Growlmon'' said Veemon.  
  
''You're welcome'' replied Growlmon with a wide smile.  
  
''Now let's finish this'' said Tai.  
  
''You're busted'' joined Takato as Greymon and Growlmon were ready to face Jinx, but Davis stopped them.  
  
''I'll take care of this'' he said ''We have a score to settle'' then he turned to Veemon ''Let's heat things up, Veemon!''  
  
''I'm with you'' said Veemon as Davis took his D-3 and D-Terminal.  
  
''DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!''  
  
''Veemon...Armor Digivolve to...FLAMEDRAMON!!...The Fire of Courage!''  
  
''Let's show her how hot are we, Flamedramon!'' yelled Davis.  
  
''Sounds good to me'' replied Flamedramon.  
  
''Oh yeah?'' Helena said ''Jinx, use your Ice Punch''  
  
Jinx sent an Ice Punch at Flamedramon, but he evaded it easily.  
  
''The one from Frigimon is a lot better'' said Flamedramon as he started to concentrate his power.  
  
''I won't allow a defeat'' said Helena ''Jinx, use your Blizzard, now!''  
  
Jinx made a huge Blizzard at threw it straight to Flamedramon...  
  
''NOVA BLAST!!''  
  
''PYRO BLASTER!!''  
  
Both attacks from Greymon and Growlmon stopped the Blizzard succesfuly.  
  
''No fair!'' Helena whinned.  
  
''Let's get this over now'' Flamedramon said...  
  
''FIRE ROCKETS!''  
  
Jinx was severely hit by Flamedramon's attack and fainted.  
  
''No, this can't be happening'' cried Helena ''Jinx, come back!''  
  
After she retrieved Jinx, she realized she was defeated.  
  
''Tradegy'' said Janice ''Our first loss''  
  
''Defeated by rare Pokemon, it's not a tradegy'' said Louise.  
  
''We're no Pokemon'' Greymon replied as he De-Digivolved back to Agumon. Flamedramon did the same, but not Growlmon.  
  
''Impossible'' said Janice ''They un-evolved''  
  
''Except for the one they call Growlmon''  
  
Tai, Davis, Agumon and Veemon turned to Takato and Growlmon  
  
''Growlmon, you can't De-Digivolve back to Rookie Level?'' asked Davis  
  
''Yes he can, but he takes a lot of time'' explained Takato.  
  
''Oh...Okay'' said Tai.  
  
''No problem'' replied Takato, then, Janice, Helena and Louise talked to them.  
  
''You are good Pokemon Trainers, it was fun''  
  
''We are not that'' replied Tai ''We're Digidestined, well, only me and Davis. Takato is what he calls a Digimon Tamer''  
  
''And now you owe us an explanation of how do you dare to keep those Digimon as your slaves''  
  
''Like you say that they are not Pokemon'' replied Janice pointing the Digimon ''Ours are not Digimon either''  
  
''We train Pokemon to make them stronger'' explained Helena  
  
''That's close to your kind, Takato'' said Davis  
  
''Yeah. Anyways, sorry for hurting your Pokemon, or whatever you call them'' Takato said.  
  
''It's okay'' said Louise ''I always knew that our victory days wouldn't last forever''  
  
''You're so negative'' whinned Helena.  
  
''Okay, now that we are done, can we leave now?'' asked Tai.  
  
''Sure'' answered Janice ''You say you were going to Viridian City?''  
  
''Yeah'' replied Davis.  
  
''Let's take you there, we live there'' said Helena.  
  
''Besides, we think you need some info about this place...and some food, you look hungry'' said Louise.  
  
''Yes, we are, and I want some bread!'' yelled out Guilmon.  
  
''Guilmon, there's no time for that'' scolded Takato ''Besides, we have no money''  
  
''Don't worry'' said Janice ''We'll invite''  
  
''I don't know'' replied Tai ''We don't wanna be a nuisance''  
  
''It's okay'' said Helena ''Can we go now?  
  
''Okay'' the gang said in unison in an accept manner.  
  
After that, those three girls led Tai, Davis, Takato and their Digimon to Viridian City to get them some info and some food, but nothing is yet over fot the gang...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 3. I finally finished Chapter 3, now let's go for Chapter 4 for more fun and more characters we know. On the next chapter, Tai, Davis, Takato and their Digimon arrive to Viridian City and obtain, info, food, trouble, fights and a journey to Pallet Town, and...  
  
Tai: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, Megamastermaind! You'll spoil the next chapter.  
  
Davis: Yeah, but which characters shall we meet at Viridian City?  
  
Megamastermaind: Sorry, Davis, but Tai snapped me out of it.  
  
Takato: So, this means we'll have to wait till Chapter 4 to find out?  
  
Megamastermaind: Precisely  
  
Tai: Well, you better finish it soon.  
  
Megamastermaind: I hope so...  
  
Takato: By the way, Rika, Yolei, Kari and the others just rode this chapter.  
  
Megamastermaind: So?  
  
Davis: Dark Demon was right, they ain't very happy. You can thank God that Kari is the less upset from them all.  
  
Takato: But we wouldn't say the same about the rest, especially Yolei and Rika.  
  
Tai: Therefore, we strongly recommend you to leave right now before they get you...  
  
Megamastermaind: Maybe you are right, I'll leave for now, but I'll return when I finish Chapter 4.  
  
Takato: Then, good luck.  
  
Megamastermaind: Thanks for the support, now all of you know what will I do on the next chapter and be prepared for more good stuff. Now I'm waiting for your reviews. See you. 


	5. Berries, Thundershocks and Trouble...

Three Digi-Characters at the Pokemon World.  
  
By: Megamastermaind  
  
Chapter 4: Berries, Thundershocks and Trouble.  
  
  
  
Megamastermaind: I'm baaack.  
  
Firebrand: About time, Megamastermaind, I don't think our readers could waited much longer.  
  
X: Not to mention about the delaying.  
  
Zero: So, what will this chapter contain?  
  
Megamastermaind: What I said at the end of Chapter 3, of course.  
  
Zero: Huh?  
  
Davis: We're going to Viridian City to get info about we are we.  
  
Takato: And some food.  
  
Tai: And some trouble as well.  
  
X: And you will meet some more characters.  
  
Davis: Which characters?  
  
Phallanx: (Points to Megamastermaind) Ask him.  
  
Takato: Who are we gonna meet?  
  
Megamastermaind: Ahh.Ahh...Ahh...AHHTCHOO!  
  
Zero: Man, nice moment to catch a cold, eh?  
  
Megamastermaind: Hey, I caught this cold a couple of days ago.(snivels and starts sneezing again) ATCHOO!...ATCHOO!...  
  
Tai: (Hands over a box of Kleenex) Here.  
  
Megamastermaind: Thanks, pal.  
  
Arma: I doubt a cold will stop you, am I right?  
  
Megamastermaind: Very right, no cold is going to stop me.  
  
Zero: How brave, under the weather and still trying to finish chapters.  
  
X: Good luck, Mega, we hope you make a good chapter.  
  
Megamastermaind: Thanks for the compliment...ATCHOO!.  
  
Firebrand: Hope this doesn't affect everyone.  
  
Megamastermaind: ATCHOO!...Every review is welcome, from congrats to flames.ATCHOO!...  
  
Davis: Somebody stop that cold.  
  
Takato: By the way, Megamastermaind doesn't own Digimon or Pokemon.  
  
Megamastermaind: Let's...ATCHOO!...head.ATCHOO!.  
  
Takato: Can we say it for you?  
  
Megamastermaind: Sure...ATCHOO!...  
  
Zero: Let's head to the story.  
  
Firebrand: After their duel with those three girls, Tai, Davis, Takato and their Digimon are led to Viridian City.  
  
Arma: And new incidents will take the gang to meet some expected characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
It took everyone about an hour to reach Viridian City, when they arrived the outskirts, our digi-heroes stopped for a while to take a breath.  
  
''Are you tired'' asked Helena.  
  
''Of course'' replied Davis ''since we arrived we've been doing nothing but walk.''  
  
''Quit complaining'' scolded Tai ''besides, we already took a break while we was waiting for Growlmon to DeDigivolve''.  
  
''Still'' replied Takato ''I think Davis is right, our Digimon look tired''  
  
Everyone turned their looks to the Digimon, who were really tired.  
  
''I think you must be hungry too'' said Louise.  
  
''Yeah'' the Digimon replied. Of course they were hungry.  
  
''Then let's enter the city'' said Janice.  
  
''Wait'' said Takato ''I think we should have our Digimon to stay here''  
  
''Why is that?'' asked Tai.  
  
''Because if we enter the city, we could get in trouble, some people might make an uproar or another ones might make fight with their Pokemon or whatever you call them'' answered Takato.  
  
''Then how are we going to eat?'' whined Veemon.  
  
''Don't worry'' replied Agumon ''we'll find out''.  
  
Then, Guilmon started to sniff in the air.  
  
''What is it, boy?'' asked Takato.  
  
''I smell food'' answered Guilmon.  
  
''Food? Where?'' asked our digi-heroes.  
  
Guilmon started to run and everyone followed him until he reached a tree.  
  
''There it is'' said Guilmon as he continued sniffing the tree.  
  
''Well, what do you know? It's a Berry bearing tree'' said Janice.  
  
''But there aren't many'' pointed out Louise.  
  
''What we'll do?'' asked Tai.  
  
''Look'' said Helena ''Let your Digimon have the Berries, that'll calm their hunger for a moment. Meanwhile we'll get some food at the city. How about it?''  
  
''Not bad'' replied Takato.  
  
''I agree'' said Davis.  
  
''Let's go to Viridian City now'' said Louise.  
  
''Okay, we're going to the city'' said Tai to the Digimon ''just stay here, have some berries and wait here 'till we come with some more food, okay?''  
  
''Okay'' the Digimon agreed.  
  
''Take care'' said Davis as he and the rest of the gang went to Viridian City. Then, it was only the Digimon alone.  
  
''Now, how we will reach the berries?'' asked Agumon.  
  
''Allow me.'' answered Veemon.  
  
''V-HEADBUTT!!''  
  
With his V-Headbutt, Veemon made the tree drop all the Berries to the ground.  
  
''Now let's eat'' said Guilmon, Agumon and Veemon agreed and soon they were eating their little meal.  
  
Meanwhile, not so far from there, some persons where heading to Viridian City too.  
  
''Geez, when are we arriving to Viridian City?''  
  
''Stop complaining, we'll get there soon''  
  
''Yeah, don't be so anxious, we know you wanna get to Pallet Town, but at least be patient''  
  
''Okay, but I really can't wait to get home''  
  
''Then walk faster, sheesh.''  
  
Meanwhile, the gang reached a cheap restaurant, where everyone was having some good food.  
  
''This is good'' said Davis ''unlike the stuff we get at school''  
  
''For once I'm with you'' said Tai, then he turned to Takato, who had a concern look on his face.  
  
''What's wrong, Takato?'' he asked to Takato ''Don't like the food?''  
  
''It's not that'' answered the Tamer ''I'm thinking about Guilmon and the others. Are you sure they'll be alright?''  
  
''Hey, don't worry'' replied Davis ''They will be fine, they know how to take care of themselves. I doubt they'll get in trouble''  
  
''Okay, maybe you're right'' said Takato ''I'm possibly worrying too much''  
  
Meanwhile, the Digimon were eating the Berries with nothing else to do, until they heard a voice near them.  
  
''Wow! Look at those rare Pokemon!'' the voice said.  
  
''This must be a very lucky day, isn't it?'' a female voice said.  
  
Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon turned to look who they were.  
  
It was a young boy with a red and white cap, blue jeans and a blue jacket, by his side was a weird mouse like creature who for an instant reminded them of Elecmon. He was also accompanied with a red haired girl with a yellow shirt and blue shorts, she was holding a weird and small version of Digitamamon on her arms. There was also an older boy with dark hair and a green vest, they was totally amazed just by seeing the Digimon.  
  
''So rare, they are so rare'' the older boy said.  
  
''I'm going to catch them right now. I bet Gary will be green with envy when he see them'' said the young boy.  
  
''No fair, Ash!'' whined the girl ''If you think you're going to keep those rare Pokemon all for yourself, you're wrong!''  
  
The young boy and the girl started to argue instantly. If it weren't for the old boy, they would argue forever.  
  
''Ash, Misty, quit arguing! There's a way of having these Pokemon without having to fight over them''  
  
''Well, what it is, Brock?'' the young boy asked.  
  
''Well, there are three rare Pokemon'' said the old boy ''and we are three, so it will be one Pokemon for each one. Don't you think it's fair?''  
  
''Real fair'' replied the girl ''not let's choose which one we will catch''  
  
''Excuse us'' Agumon spoke finally ''but we think you're on a real big mistake''  
  
''Misty! Brock! You heard that? These Pokemon can talk! This is our really lucky!'' said the young boy.  
  
''You're right, Ash. For once I agree with you'' said the girl.  
  
''Now let's choose our Pokemon'' the older boy finished.  
  
''Well'' the young boy said ''I want the small yellow one''  
  
''This only mean something'' said Veemon ''Trouble''  
  
''I always wanted a Dragon-type, so I'll catch this blue one''  
  
''I don't like this'' said Guilmon.  
  
''And this one might be as strong as a Charmeleon, I want him''  
  
''Let's stop wastin' type'' said the young boy ''The yellow one looks like a Fire-type, so I'll use Squirtle.''  
  
But then, the mouse-like creature started to say something on his idiom, which consisted on a weird word, which was 'Pikachu'.  
  
''What is it, Pikachu? Wanna give it a try?'' asked the young boy. The mouse spoke his name a lot of times in agreement.  
  
''Then go for it, Pikachu.'' said the young boy ''Start with a Thundershock''  
  
Pikachu didn't flinch and sent a Thundershock to Agumon.  
  
''Hey! That's like Tentomon's Super Shocker'' whined the Digimon and decided he must defend.  
  
''PEPPER BREATH!!''  
  
His Pepper Breath almost hit Pikachu, who felt it like an Ember.  
  
''We are gonna need to go faster'' said the young boy ''Use your Agility''  
  
Pikachu obeyed and used his Agility, which put Agumon in serious trouble.  
  
''Well, while Ash gets his Pokemon, I'll get mine'' said the girl, looking at Veemon.  
  
''Look'' replied Veemon ''Don't ya think we can talk this out?''  
  
''Nah!'' the girl answered as he took a weird ball ''Good thing we stopped at Cerulean City. Now go for him, Starmie''  
  
She tossed the ball to the ground and in a matter of seconds, a blue star- like creature appeared in front of Veemon.  
  
''I really think we shouldn't fight'' he said.  
  
''I don't agree'' replied the girl ''Starmie, use your Water Gun''  
  
Starmie obeyed and shot his Water Gun at Veemon, who didn't liked that.  
  
''Hey! I already took a shower this morning'' he complained.  
  
Meanwhile, the old boy was giving Guilmon trouble with his Geodude.  
  
''PYRO SPHERE!!''  
  
Geodude was hit and neverthless of being a Rock-type, he felt pain.  
  
''Really impressive for a Fire-type'' said the old boy ''but I still have thwe type advantage, Geodude, use your Rock Throw''  
  
Geodude used his Rock Throw against Guilmon, who ended up real hurt.  
  
''It's time'' the old boy hissed as he took out another weird ball.  
  
''POKEBALL.GO!''  
  
Even if he was hurt, Guilmon evaded the Pokeball, but he fell to the ground.  
  
''Oh, boy.'' he said, thinking he wouldn't make it this time.  
  
''I wish Takato and the others were here'' he thought.  
  
Back to Veemon, he was having an awful time evading Double Edges from Starmie, but he insisted untill he manage to hit him, this made Veemon angry.  
  
''That's it, I had enough!'' he yelled ''C'mon, do it again!''  
  
The girl laughed ''Well, if you want it, you got it.Starmie, Double Edge!''  
  
Starmie made his Double Edge again, Veemon only waited him to come, when Starmie was about to hit him, Veemon jumped away and Starmie missed, then Veemon ran straight to Starmie's gem.  
  
''V-HEADBUTT!!''  
  
Veemon hit Starmie's gem and sent him to the ground, with the gem broken.  
  
''Starmie, no.'' cried the girl.  
  
''One down, two to go'' said Veemon as he ran to Guilmon to help him. How timely! Geodude was about to use his Seismic Toss on Guilmon, but Veemon kicked in.  
  
''Want help? Here it comes.V-HEADBUTT!!''  
  
Veemon, with his hard head, sent Geodude to the air, so Guilmon could finish the job.  
  
''Thanks, Veemon.PYRO SPHERE!!''  
  
Adding the hard hit from the V-Headbutt, Geoudude were toasted down with the Pyro Sphere and ended fainted.  
  
''I can't believe Geodude were defeated like this'' said the old boy ''It seems.Hey! Where are you going?''  
  
''Guilmon, let's go help Agumon, quick!'' said Veemon.  
  
Speaking of Agumon, he was really exhausted of battling Pikachu, now that he was more agile; still he battled him to the end.  
  
''Finally, I'll get a real rare Pokemon'' the young boy said as he arranged his cap reversal.  
  
''POKEBALL.GO!''  
  
''PYRO SPHERE!!''  
  
Thanks to the Pyro Sphere, the Pokeball didn't hit Agumon.  
  
''Thaks a lot, Guilmon'' said Agumon  
  
''No problem'' replied Guilmon.  
  
''Let's beat this rodent all together, shall we?'' asked Veemon. Agumon and Veemon nodded affirmatively.  
  
''Now at the count of three.'' said Veemon ''THREE!''  
  
Veemon ran to Pikachu, followed by Agumon and Guilmon.  
  
''PEPPER BREATH!!''  
  
''PYRO SPHERE!!''  
  
''V-HEADBUTT!!''  
  
Pikachu managed to avoid the Pepper Breath and the Pyro Sphere, but he could avoid the V-Headbutt, what sent him to the ground.  
  
''Now's our chance, let's attack together again!'' shouted Agumon.  
  
''Yeah, let's finish this once it for all'' agreed Veemon. Pikachu got up, unwary of what was coming.  
  
''PEPPER BREATH!!''  
  
''V-HEADBUTT!!''  
  
''PYRO SPHERE!!''  
  
This time, the three attacks hit Pikachu leaving him severely hurt.  
  
''Pikachu, are you okay?'' asked the young boy, the pokemon hardly nodded in agreement.  
  
''Don't worry, we still hava plenty of Pokemon let to battle these ones'' said the girl.  
  
''Now how we'll get out of this?'' asked Agumon  
  
''I have a very good idea'' answered Veemon.  
  
''What is it?'' asked Guilmon.  
  
''RUN FOR IT!!'' yelled Veemon as an answer. The disconcerted Digimon started to follow him.  
  
''We're we going?'' asked Guilmon.  
  
''To Davis and the others'' replied Veemon.  
  
''Well we better reach them fast'' said Agumon as he noticed the young boy and his friends chasing them.  
  
''Hey! Quit running'' he yelled.  
  
''Wait! Why are they entering the city?'' asked the girl.  
  
''Let's find that out later, we gotta reach those Pokemon before they escape'' answered the young boy.  
  
In less than twenty minutes, the Digimon entered Viridian City, with those three persons behind their tails, and everyone at the city was seeing the pursuit.  
  
''Have you found them?'' asked Veemon to Guilmon who was sniffing in the air, then, out of the blue, he stopped and continued sniffing.  
  
''Yeah! I found them'' he turned to a street, sniffing. Agumon and Veemon followed him, running as fast as they could, several minutes later, they found the restaurant in the one their friends were, who ended up amazed to see them.  
  
''Agumon, what are you doing here?'' asked Tai.  
  
''We thought we told you to stay in the outskirts'' said Davis.  
  
''Did something wrong happened?'' asked Takato.  
  
''Yeah!'' the Digimon answered.  
  
''What is it?'' asked Takato.  
  
''That!'' the Digimon replied as they pointed to the young boy and his friends reaching them.  
  
''What are you trying to do to our friends?'' asked Tai.  
  
''What!?'' asked the young boy ''those are yours?''  
  
''Well, yes'' answered Davis.  
  
''WHAAAAH!'' the young boy cried ''I was so close of having a really rare Pokemon.''  
  
''It was to be expected'' said the girl ''It was too good to be truth that Ash has a really rare Pokemon''  
  
''What do you mean by that?'' the young boy asked while glaring the girl, then both of them started to argue again.  
  
''Excuse us'' said Tai ''but we would like to know who you are.''  
  
''Well, my name is Brock'' replied the old boy ''and those arguing two are Ash and Misty''  
  
''Well nice to meet you'' Davis in an ironic accent.  
  
''Nice to meet you'' replied Brock ''and sorry for trying to catch your Pokemon''  
  
''Uh, to start, they're no Pokemon'' said Takato.  
  
''What?'' asked Brock ''They are not Pokemon? How come?''  
  
''They're named Digimon'' explained Davis.  
  
''Digimon? Never heard of a Digimon'' said Brock.  
  
''This will need an extensive explanation'' said Tai ''but we would like to do that after your two friends finish their chat''.  
  
''You mean wait for Ash and Misty to stop arguing? Geez, you're gonna have to wait a long for that'' said Brock '' By the way, what's your names?''.  
  
''My name is Tai'' answered Tai.  
  
''Mine is Daisuke, but I'm more know as Davis'' added Davis.  
  
''I'm Takato'' finished Takato and pointed to the Digimon ''and they are our Digimon''  
  
''Digimon? What's a Digimon?'' asked Ash.  
  
''Phew, it seems you stopped arguing'' sighed Davis.  
  
''That's good'' said Brock ''Ash, Misty, these are Tai, Davis and Takato.''  
  
''And these are our Digimon'' said Davis as he pointed to the Digimon ''That's Agumon, Tai's Digimon. That's Veemon, my Digimon. And that's Guilmon, Takato's Digimon''  
  
''I still don't understand what a Digimon is'' said Ash.  
  
''Maybe because we are not from this world'' said Takato.  
  
''What!?'' a startled Misty gasped ''You aren't from this world?''  
  
''No, we aren't'' said Tai ''and we are looking a way to return to our world, but is really hard to get help''.  
  
''Hey, Ash'' said Brock ''Why don't we take them to Pallet Town with us? I bet Professor Oak will be glad to help them''  
  
''It seems you finally got help, eh?'' said Janice as she came out of the restaurant, Brock blushed instantly when he saw her.  
  
''What a cute little girl.'' said Brock ''Would you.''  
  
''Geez not again'' whined Misty, and our digi-heroes ended up with a puzzle look.  
  
''Every time he sees a cute girl he loses control of himself'' explained Ash.  
  
''We can see that'' said Tai with a sweatdrop ''Janice, they offered to take us to what they call Pallet Town, that's okay with you?''  
  
''Yeah, totally okay'' she answered as she tried to find a way to get rid of Brock.  
  
''Here'' said Helena as she gave Tai, Davis and Takato some packs of food ''for your Digimon''  
  
''Thanks'' said Davis ''Our Digimon will like this food''  
  
''Let's go now'' finished Takato.  
  
''Wait just a second, will ya?'' said Misty and dragged Brock away from Janice ''Now we're ready, let's go''  
  
''Take care'' said Louise as she waved farewell to our digi-heroes.  
  
''Goodbye, thank you for everything'' said Davis.  
  
''You're welcome'' finished Helena.  
  
Now Tai, Davis and Takato are accompanied by Ash, Misty and Brock, and they're all heading to Pallet Town, there, our digi-heroes will get help from Prof. Oak, but that doesn't mean that their adventure is over yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Megamastermaind: There, how do you like it?  
  
Tai: Not bad.  
  
Davis: And you made it even with that nasty cold annoying you.  
  
Megamastermaind: ATCHOO!.you say it.ATCHOO!.  
  
Takato: Now what will happen to us on the next chapter?  
  
Megamastermaind: ATCHOO!.well.ATCHOO!.you will.ATCHOO.  
  
Tai: Don't tell it, you'll spend more time sneezing than talking.  
  
Firebrand: He's more resourceful than you think.  
  
Megamastermaind: ATCHOO!.he is.ATCHOO!.right.ATCHOO!.tell them.ATCHOO!.  
  
Firebrand: What will happen is that after meeting the Pokemon Crew, something lots of readers were waiting for, you'll go to Professor Oak, but you'll also face a common foe of the Pokemon Crew.  
  
Takato: That's all?  
  
Firebrand: Yes.  
  
Tai: If anyone else of our team read this.  
  
Firebrand: Yeah, we know.most of the female crew of Digimon shall be angry, more than before.  
  
Davis: You heard that, Mega? You're going to get in real trouble this time. Why don't you let the girls and the rest of the boys join the adventure?  
  
Megamastermaind: ATCHOO!.explanations.ATCHOO!.next chapter.ATCHOO!.  
  
Firebrand: Oh! I almost forgot. Megamastermaind has two questions: Question One: What's the name of that flying thingamajig Gallantmon rides on the last episodes. And Question Two: Is Guilmon really a Virus Type Digimon?  
  
Megamastermaind: Thanks.ATCHOO!!.for.ATCHOO.the help.ATCHOO!.  
  
Tai: Quit sneezing, pal.  
  
Firebrand: Why don't you post up the next chapter when you had overcome the cold?  
  
Megamastermaind: You.ATCHOO!.rode my.ATCHOO.mind.  
  
Takato: You better get well soon.  
  
Megamastermaind: I.ATCHOO!!.hope so.ATCHOO!.see ya.ATCHOO!.around.ATCHOO!.ATCHOO!. 


	6. A mysterious and annoying foe

Chapter 5: A mysterious and annoying foe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megamastermaind: I've returned now, with more of the fic.  
  
Firebrand: So, you finally overcame your cold?  
  
Megamastermaind: Yep, I did.  
  
Phallanx: That's good, for the good of everyone.  
  
Tai: By the way, you said you were going to give us some explanations  
  
Davis: Yeah, time to tell them.  
  
Megamastermaind: Okay, I will (sighs)..to DigiDestined of Courage, Rhapsody and Gema J. Gall.. I thought I said that this story was going to be an adventure just for Tai, Davis, Takato and their Digimon, I have no plans to add anymore characters of the Digimon Crew, specially females.  
  
Firebrand: And for Writermon, we don't have any plans for Biomerge Digivolution either.  
  
Megamastermaind: And I wish to thank DigiDestined of Courage, DJ, and Writermon for answering my questions.  
  
Phallanx: And for Ranma Matsuda, don't worry, Takato won't go viral.  
  
Takato: But I believe someone else will.  
  
Megamastermaind: Who?  
  
Tai: The rest of the Digimon Crew, especially Rika.  
  
(Some mumbles from Rika start to approach)  
  
Rika: When I get my hands on Mega-Dork, I swear I'll..  
  
Megamastermaind: (gulps) Houston, we have a problem..  
  
Davis: Yeah, a real big one, if you ask me.  
  
Phallanx: Before we forget it, Mega doesn't own Digimon, nor Pokemon.  
  
Megamastermaind: Let's head to the story quick, before Rika kills me (Dashes the hell out).  
  
Firebrand: After the encounter with Ash and company, our digi-heroes join them to Pallet Town, but they will soon face a common and annoying foe of the Pokemon Crew.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
After the little meeting, our digi-heroes head now to Pallet Town, accompanied by Ash, Misty and Brock.  
  
"So, we are we going?" asked Tai  
  
"We'll go to our house first" answered Ash "we'll eat, rest, and then we'll go to Professor Oak"  
  
"Are you sure he'll help us?' asked Davis.  
  
"Sure" responded Misty "he's a brilliant scientist, one of the best"  
  
"That's sounds good" said Tai.  
  
While they were walking, lots of people were watching them, this made Takato feel uncomfortable.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Brock.  
  
"I don't like seeing those people watching us" answered the Tamer.  
  
"I understand that" said Brock.  
  
"Takato, why are they looking at us?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"People are taking you for newly discovered Pokemon" answered Brock. "They'll need a big explanation"  
  
They kept chatting until they arrived Ash's house. He needed to be really patient, so he could not be able to raze the door to the ground.  
  
"Look who's home" he cried.  
  
"Honey! You came home, I'm so happy to see you" said Mrs Ketchum as she hugged Ash real tight.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum" said Misty and Brock  
  
"Oh, hi there" said Mrs. Ketchum "Nice to see you again"  
  
Then, she turned her look to Tai, Davis and Takato.  
  
"I see you brought more friends" she said, then she turned her look at the Digimon "And what lovely Pokemon the ones they have"  
  
"Ma'am, they aren't Pokemon" said Tai.  
  
"They arent? But how come?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"It's a long story" answered Takato "We will tell it in a while"  
  
"But first we should give our Digimon the food we brought for them" said Davis.  
  
"Digimon? What's a Digimon?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"You'll know in a while, mom" spoke Ash "But first I would like something to eat, would you prepare something to us?"  
  
"Okay" said Mrs. Ketchum and turned her look to Tai, Davis and Takato. "Would you like something to eat, too?"  
  
"No, thanks, Mrs. Ketchum" replied Takato "We already ate before coming here"  
  
"Speaking of that, let's give the food to the Digimon" spoke Davis.  
  
"That's right" said Takato "Here guys, we got some food for you"  
  
"Yay!" cried Agumon.  
  
"I think it'll be good" said Veemon.  
  
"It already smells good" finished Guilmon.  
  
"Did I heard those Pokemon talking?" asked Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"They ain't Pokemon" answered Davis.  
  
"We'll be here feeding up our Digimon" said Tai "Meanwhile, you should have your meal" then, our digi-heroes went to the living room.  
  
"Okay" replied Ash.  
  
He and his friends were having their meals while our digi-heroes were feeding up their Digimon.  
  
"Yum, this is terrific!" cried Veemon.  
  
"Just be careful, Veemon" said Davis "You'll end up choking"  
  
"At least the worrying about the food is gone" pointed out Tai.  
  
"But we should rest, don't you think?" yawned Takato.  
  
Tai and Davis nodded in agreement and they kept watching over their Digimon.  
  
After some minutes, Ash and company finished their meal.  
  
"Oh, gosh" he said "That was some great food" then he turned to Tai, Davis and Takato.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna.."  
  
He stopped when he noticed that Tai, Davis and Takato ended up falling asleep. Their Digimon fell asleep as well.  
  
"eat..?"  
  
"I guess they had a really rough day" pointed out Misty.  
  
"Let's allow them to sleep" whispered Brock "They will need their energy for the visit to Professor Oak"  
  
"Okay" agreed Ask "I can't wait to see the Professor's face when he catch site of our new friends"  
  
Then, Ash and company left the living room and let Tai, Davis, Takato and their Digimon have their well deserved nap..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, our digi-heroes woke up and noticed that Ash and the others were looking at them.  
  
"Wow, you did had a real rough day yesterday" pointed out Misty.  
  
"Yeah, we think so" yawned Tai.  
  
"We definitely needed that nap" said Davis.  
  
"Now we feel ready to go to that professor" finished Takato.  
  
"By the way" said Brock "your Digimon have a real big appetite"  
  
"What?" asked Tai.  
  
"Are they awake?" added Davis.  
  
"Yeah" answered Ash "they woke up an hour ago"  
  
"I presume they ate a lot, didn't they?" asked Takato.  
  
"Well, they can't match a Snorlax, but they kinda ate a lot" answered Mrs Ketchum from the kitchen "And that red Pokemon was just crazy about bread and peanut butter"  
  
"I think she's talking about Guilmon" hissed Davis as he nudged Takato.  
  
"Aww, nuts" hissed back Takato.  
  
"Ma'am they are not Pokemon" said Tai.  
  
"I'll soon learn not to call them Pokemon" apologized Mrs Ketchum, then she turned to her son "Ash, aren't you going to take them to Prof. Oak?"  
  
"Yeah, I was about to do that" said Ash "Let's go, if you're ready"  
  
"We are" replied Takato.  
  
The whole gang left the Ketchum residence and stepped their way to Prof. Oak. On their way they chatted, joked and heard Ash and Misty arguing, but they were enjoying the trip.  
  
But they were unwary that some persons were watching them from far.  
  
"They there are again" spoke one of the stalking persons, who was a young man with blue short hair and a freaky white uniform, with black gloves and boots.  
  
"They cannot escape, this time we have a special surprise for them" spoke the other stalker, who was a young woman with long crimson hair and a uniform similar to the young man's, but instead of pants, she was wearing a skirt.  
  
"And that's not all, they have company, and this company have real rare Pokemon" added the third stalker, who was a talking Meowth.  
  
"This is a day of luck, isn't it" hissed the young man.  
  
"Yes, it is" replied the young woman".  
  
"Now the boss shall give us a big reward" said the talking Meowth..  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, our heroes kept walking their way to Prof. Oak's place.  
  
"And this Professor can give us a hand on returning home?" asked Tai.  
  
"We believe" answered Brock "He's a brilliant scientist"  
  
"And you say he's the biggest authority on this Pokemon stuff?" asked Davis.  
  
"Sure" answered Misty.  
  
"I hope we don't have any trouble" sighed Takato.  
  
"Don't worry" said Ash "the only thing that can cause us trouble is Team Rocket"  
  
"Team Rocket?" asked our digi-heroes.  
  
"Yeah" replied Brock "It's an organization that is formed mostly by Pokemon thieves, they use Pokemon only for evil schemes"  
  
"That remind us of some friend of ours who used to be on the wrong path" pointed out Davis.  
  
"They mostly spend their time stealing Pokemon, using them for traffic, and abandoning every Pokemon they consider useless" said Misty.  
  
"But the most annoying thing from that organization are three batty fellows who are always trying to capture Pikachu" finished Ash "Isn't that right, Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika-pi! (Yes, that's right)" answered the Electric Pokemon.  
  
"I presume you deal with them very frequently, right?" said Takato  
  
"Like about three times a week" replied Ash.  
  
The good thing about them is that they ALWAYS fail on each attempt to capture Pikachu or any other Pokemon of ours" added Misty.  
  
"Questions: Why those guys are trying to kidnap your Pikachu? What's the fuss about him?" asked Davis.  
  
"My Pikachu is no ordinary one" explained Ash "He's a real special one, he's able to make real exceptional things, like battling extremely strong Pokemon"  
  
"Now we get it" said Takato.  
  
"But this could be a peaceful day" hissed Ash, proudly.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Tai  
  
"Team Rocket haven't showed up the last two weeks" explained Brock.  
  
"Yeah, today will be a great day" hissed Ash "There will be no Rockets to worry about."  
  
Right after he said that, he and Pikachu fell on a hole in the middle of the road. It was obviously nothing but a trap. Quickly, everyone went to see if they were okay.  
  
"Me and my big mouth." moaned Ash.  
  
"Pikachu! (Our peaceful day is over)" whined Pikachu as well.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Agumon.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine!" yelled Ash from the hole.  
  
In an few minutes, Tai and the others helped Ash and Pikachu to get out of the hole.  
  
"Who would put that trap?" asked Tai.  
  
"I think we know" answered Misty.  
  
"Really? Who did this?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"Who else could be?" replied Brock "No one else but.."  
  
He was soon interrupted by a explosion which alarmed everyone.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Veemon.  
  
Then, they heard taunting laughs from behind and they finally saw the responsible of that explosion: The ones who were stalking them.  
  
"Don't be afraid" hissed the young man.  
  
"That's just our entrance" added the young woman  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Davis.  
  
"Davis, you shouldn't have ask that" sighed Misty..  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!" started the young woman.  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!" added the young man.  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" continued the young woman  
  
"To exten our reach to the stars above!" said the young man.  
  
"Jessie!" introduced the young woman by telling her name.  
  
"James!" hissed the young man in an introduction manner.  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" continued Jessie.  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" added James  
  
"Meowth, dat's right!" finished Meowth.  
  
All of this left Tai, Davis and Takato with a huge sweatdrop behind their heads.  
  
''What?'' asked Tai  
  
''How ridiculous" whined Takato, the Digimon nodded in agreement.  
  
"Like I said" said Misty "you shouldn't had ask who they were"  
  
"Yeah" pointed out Ash "We are pretty sick of hearing that stupid motto again and again" Naturally, this made Team Rocket angry.  
  
"No one insults our motto!" yelled Jessie.  
  
"It's our beautiful slogan!" growled James.  
  
"Enough chatting" finished Meowth "Let's take want we came for"  
  
"That's right" said Jessie "We are here to capture Pikachu once it for all"  
  
"Not only that" hissed James as he pointed to the Digimon "We are also taking those real rare Pokemon."  
  
"THEY ARE NOT POKEMON!!" yelled Tai, Davis and Takato angrily, tired of having people calling their Digimon 'Pokemon'  
  
"Aw, don't try to cheat us" hissed Meowth "They look just like Pokemon, lying won't save them"  
  
"Let's stop wasting time" said James "It's time to do our job"  
  
Jessie took a bazooka and shot a net with it, which caught the Digimon, only Guilmon escaped.  
  
"Agumon!" yelled Tai  
  
"Veemon!" cried Davis.  
  
"We're okay" yelped Agumon.  
  
"Yeah, the only thing that bothers us is this net" agreed Veemon.  
  
"We'll help you" said Guilmon.  
  
"These Pokemon spoke!" cried James.  
  
"What makes them even rarer!" hissed Jessie.  
  
"For the last time, they ain't Pokemon" whined Davis.  
  
"Don't worry" said Ash, willing to take a Pokeball and fight Team Rocket "We'll help them"  
  
"Wait" interrupted Takato "It's personal for us, so Guilmon and I will take care of this.Ready, boy?''  
  
"Ready" answered Guilmon  
  
" Oh, so you want do it the hard way, huh?" hissed James as he took out his Pokeball "Weezing, attack!"  
  
In a few seconds, Weezing appears in front of Guilmon.  
  
"Weezing, use your Smokescreen!" ordered James.  
  
Weezing started to spread his Smokescreen attack all over the place, what made everything complicated.  
  
"Guilmon, where are you?" asked Takato  
  
"Takato, I can't see" replied Guilmon.  
  
In a moment, the smoke dissipated, leaving everyone back to vision.  
  
"Everyone's okay?" asked Ash.  
  
"Yeah" answered Misty.  
  
"I'm fine" replied Brock  
  
"Pikachu, are you." Ash stopped when he noticed that Pikachu was absent.  
  
"Pikachu, where are you!?" yelled Ash.  
  
"Up here, dorky" hissed a voice.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Team Rocket on their balloon, having Pikachu enclosed in a glass vase, that was annulling all his Electric powers. They also were having Agumon and Veemon inside the net, hanging from the balloon.  
  
"Pikachu!" cried Ash.  
  
"Agumon" yelled Tai.  
  
"Veemon!" shouted Davis.  
  
"That's enough" growled Takato "I'll end this now..Guilmon, after them"  
  
"Okidoki" replied Guilmon as he started to chase the balloon.  
  
"It seems he wants to join the trip" said Meowth.  
  
"Let's give him what he wants" hissed Jessie as she took out her net- shooting bazooka.  
  
"Guilmon, watch out!" cried Tai.  
  
Jessie shot the net straight at Guilmon but Takato was prepared for that.  
  
"We'll take care of this real FAST" said Takato as he took his Modify Cards.  
  
"DIGIMODIFY..SPEED ACTIVATE!!"  
  
Guilmon's speed increased and evaded the net easily. Now he was getting closer to the balloon.  
  
"Quick get us out of here" pleaded Veemon.  
  
"I'll do it in no time" said Takato as he took a Modify Card with a profile of Andromon.  
  
"DIGIMODIFY..ANDROMON'S LIGHTNING BLADE ACTIVATE!!"  
  
With the help of the Modify Card, Guilmon was now ready to free Agumon and Veemon.  
  
"LIGHTNING BLADE!!"  
  
The Lightning Blade made a clean hit out of the net, which broke instantly and freed Agumon and Veemon.  
  
"Whaat!" shouted James.  
  
"He freed them" growled Jessie.  
  
"But we still have Pikachu" hissed Meowth.  
  
"Chu!.Chu (Please save me!)" pleaded Pikachu.  
  
"It won't be for long" said Takato "Guilmon, time to rescue him"  
  
"Are you sure you'll do it?" asked Tai.  
  
"100% Positive" replied Takato..  
  
"DIGIMODIFY..HYPER WINGS ACTIVATE!!"  
  
Three pairs of energy wings appeared on Guilmon's back and he soared up in the air, straight to Team Rocket's balloon.  
  
"How dare you?" growled James "Weezing, use your Sludge!"  
  
Weezing shot his Sludge with the intentions of taking Guilmon down, but he evaded the Sludge with no problem. Then he approached the globe more and more.  
  
"Pika-Pikachu! (Hurry up, Guilmon!)" screeched Pikachu.  
  
Jessie tried to trap him by shooting another net, but it was useless: Guilmon avoided it too and entered the balloon.  
  
"Got it!" he said as he grabbed the vase that contained Pikachu, then he flew away from the balloon.  
  
"Do me a favor, Guilmon!" yelled Ash "Puncture their silly balloon"  
  
"Well..uh..okay!" replied Guilmon as he turned around, facing the balloon.  
  
"PYRO SPHERE!!"  
  
"It can't be!" cried James.  
  
"We failed again!" yelled Jessie.  
  
"How frustating!" mourned Meowth.  
  
The Pyro Sphere hit the balloon and punctured it, because of this, Team Rocket was sent out far into the horizon, putting an end to an annoying situation.  
  
Guilmon landed on the ground and freed Pikachu from the vase he was enclosed.  
  
"Pikachu! You're alright!" cried Ash as he hugged his Pokemon, but being careful of not hugging him real tight (A/N: You may imagine why).  
  
"Chu-Pikachu! (Yeah, I'm alright!)" replied Pikachu as he returned the hug.  
  
"Aw, ain't this sweet?" said Misty.  
  
"Where's a camera when you need one?" asked Brock.  
  
"Well, what matters is that everyone's okay" sighed Tai.  
  
"Yeah, it was really uncomfortable inside that net" said Agumon.  
  
"Thanks to Guilmon, we are all here" grinned Veemon.  
  
"And to Takato as well" added Davis.  
  
"Right" said Ash "Let's give them a hip-hip hooray, guys"  
  
"HIP-HIP HOORAY!!" yelled everyone to Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't have bothered" said Takato, ashamed.  
  
"Why not? You deserve it" replied Brock.  
  
"We didn't do anything spectacular, it's just something we do about five times a week" said Takato.  
  
"But you saved us" replied Agumon.  
  
"And that gives you a lot of credit" said Veemon.  
  
"Chu! (I agree)" ageed Pikachu.  
  
"What do you think, boy?" asked Takato to Guilmon.  
  
"What's a credit?" he asked innocently.  
  
Everyone laughed at Guilmon's innocent little question.  
  
"Okay, now that Team Rocket is out of the way, let's continue our way to Professor Oak's place" said Tai.  
  
"You're right" replied Ash "Let's get going"  
  
And then, the gang resumed their trip to Professor Oak's house, where our digi-heroes will get the so desired help..  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
  
  
Davis: What a cool chapter.  
  
Tai: I agree, Mega is been doing good..  
  
Takato: By the way, where is he?  
  
(Mega comes out, beaten up badly)  
  
Firebrand: What happened?  
  
Megamastermaind: (Weakly) Does the word "tomboy" rings a bell?  
  
Davis: But you can Dash, how could Rika managed to reach you if you're faster than her?  
  
Megamastermaind: Some biped fox came around and gave her a hand.  
  
Tai: Geez, I can't believe that Rika could be that impulsive.  
  
Takato: You tellin' me, I deal with her everyday.  
  
(Rika's mumbles are starting to be heard again)  
  
Takato: Uh, oh.  
  
Megamastermaind: We better get outta here, before she gets Takato and me  
  
Takato: Come on, she just beat you up a while ago, what makes you think that Rika can beat up the both of us?  
  
Megamastermaind: What makes you think that Renamon CAN'T beat up the both of us?  
  
(Takato gulps)  
  
Firebrand: It's just me or I'm hearing that some redhead and a golden fox are coming this way?  
  
Davis: Run for your lives.  
  
Megamastermaind: Don't need to say that twice..Till next chapter, my friends, see you around. 


End file.
